


Legacy of the Stormfall

by Arashimoriryu



Series: The Misadventures of a Knight, a Consular, and their Long Suffering Babysitters [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashimoriryu/pseuds/Arashimoriryu
Summary: Long ago in a galaxy far far away, Padawan Alexandria Styrnfel comes from the Jedi Academy on Lith to undergo her Trials of Knighthood on Tython. However, the traditional events are shadowed by a Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. The Treaty of Coruscant had bought the Republic years of fragile peace but now that peace is beginning to falter as the shadows grow deeper and light rises to meet it.
Series: The Misadventures of a Knight, a Consular, and their Long Suffering Babysitters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882705





	Legacy of the Stormfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lead Me From Fear To Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394932) by [AmayaNatsuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNatsuya/pseuds/AmayaNatsuya). 



> First, thank you to my friend who listen to me rant about this and question how to write stuff because grammar is not a strong point. Second of all, thank you to AmayaNatsuya for your Grey Jedi Code and for inspiring me to get down and cracking on this fic.  
> I do not own Star Wars and associated content, only the original stuff.

In the skies above Tython, a shuttle descends to a waiting landing pad with several passengers inside. Upon landing and the door of the shuttle opens, the passengers exit in a single file row. Some letting out an exhale of relief at the fresh air, others stoically walking towards the doors leading deeper into the building of the Masters’ Retreat where they will greet their new Masters and final mentors in the Force before they undergo their Trials of Knighthood. Among them, a young human woman with white hair stretched upwards once on the landing pad with a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the cramped shuttle.  
A Mirialan Padawan remained next to her as the others moved on, looking up at her and quipped with a small smile, “How is the weather up there?”  
Alexandria looks down at her with a neutral expression, “Could be cooler. A nice breeze would help but definitely better than almost hitting my head multiple times on low hanging pipes.”  
The Mirialan nods, “I saw. I think you weren’t supposed to be on that shuttle because you know…”  
She trails off, gesturing to Alexandria’s entire body.  
Alexandria waves it off, “Ah well, I saw there was a shuttle that was intended to leave earlier for the Masters’ Retreat so I just caught a ride. Always a good idea to check out a location first.”  
The Mirialan blinks, “You’re...a warrior. Aren’t you?”  
Alexandria shrugs in response as she starts walking towards the entrance of the Masters’ Retreat.  
The Mirialan hurries to catch up to Alexandria’s long strides.  
Once the Mirialan catches up, Alexandria says, “Well, they definitely don’t tend to keep me for the diplomatic talks.”

At the doorway of the Masters’ Retreat, the Mirialan chuckles nervously and introduces herself, “I’m Padawan Suyo.”  
In return, Alexandria bows her head at her, “I am Padawan Alexandria.” 

Then, they entered the building and joined the small group of Padawans waiting by the doorway.  
Just in time, as several Masters entered the area, looking at the group of Padawans. A few of them furrow their brows at the sight of Alexandria towering over the rest of the group. One Master hung back and made a short call on their comm.  
Another Master commenting out loud, “I did not expect a Knight to be accompanying these Padawans, did you meet with any trouble along the way?”  
As one, the group of Padawans including Suyo turns to stare at Alexandria with Suyo whispering frantically to her, “Didn’t you introduce yourself as a PADAWAN?”  
Alexandria blinks placidly in response, “I am a Padawan.”  
Another Master quickly enters the room, addressing Alexandria but intending for his words to reach the entire gathering. “Padawan Styrnfel, we were not expecting you this early.”  
The other Padawans withdraw away from Alexandria, whispering to each other, nevermind the fact that she could hear them as could the Masters.  
“Styrnfel? You mean the Padawan that doesn’t listen to anyone except Master Fimn the Maverick?” Another responded with, “I heard that she defended an entire delegation of diplomats by herself!” A third voice commenting quietly, “I thought she was shorter than she actually is and less scarred too.”  
Alexandria seemed unfazed by the whispering behind her, as if this wasn’t the first time that such things happened.  
The newest addition to the group of Masters stated firmly, “Padawans.”  
As one, the gossipping Padawans snapped to attention, facing the Masters. Some became embarrassed on realizing their break of decorum upon hearing about the topic of several rumors among the Jedi.  
The same Master that admonished the Padawans spoke again. “I am Master Lynv’lar Adrus. I welcome this group of Padawans to the Masters’ Retreat. Padawan Styrnfel, would you like to ...correct those assumptions?”  
Alexandria stands up straight upon being called out and answers, “First rumor. Provided people do not give me instructions that are not within my ability to fulfill them, I can work with what I am given. Second rumor. Master Fimn was part of that delegation and he sent me to take out an ambush ahead of time while he defended the delegation. Third rumor. Yes, I am this tall. I was born with white hair. I am an Atallan.”  
Master Ardus continues on with, “Although many of you would not have heard of Atal, my colleague Master Fimn assures me that it exists and it is populated primarily by people of similar height and appearance to Padawan Styrnfel. I hope you all take this chance to learn that not everything in the galaxy will be as you expect. Now Padawan Styrnfel, if you would come with me. I have your...”  
Master Ardus trails off as all the Masters in the room gets a call on their comm units.  
They all answer their comms, each person’s comm unit showing a hologram of a heavily injured person shouting, “Help Master! Flesh Raiders have invaded the Padawan Tr--” Then the calls cut off to different segments with only one managing to finish his sentence with “Padawan Training Grounds, send help! We’re getting pushed back to the Jedi Temple!”

Master Ardus looks at the rest of the Masters who nods back at him. Then, he turns to face the Padawans again. “We have your newest task. Go to the Padawan Training Grounds and defend the area from the Flesh Raiders. Take this as the first step of your Trials. I will guide you to the speeder services to get to the location. May the Force be with you.”

After most of the Padawans had sped off towards the designated location, just as Alexandria was about to do the same, Master Ardus stopped her. “Wait, Padawan Styrnfel. I have an additional task for you. I know that you are combat trained so I am also sending you to investigate the situation and stop whoever is leading the Flesh Raiders to attack the younger Padawans.”  
Alexandria questions, “Wait, by myself?”  
Master Ardus answers, “No, I will be doing my own investigations and will meet up with you once after you drive back the Flesh Raiders with the rest of the Padawans.”  
Alexandria nods in response, “Yes, Master Ardus.”  
Then, she boards her assigned automated speeder and shoots off towards the Training Grounds, following the rest of the Padawans.


End file.
